Sabrina MacLean
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is just like the new season of Total Drama, except I added in a new character and the story's a bit different. The new character is Sabrina MacLean, Chris' niece. Sabrina probably has the most drama in the whole show, but I don't know. Maybe her drama will change near the end. And I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible.


Sabrina is probably the person with the most drama in the show. If, she was in Total Drama, I mean. Sabrina has her personality from her mother and father. Her father(A.K.A. Chris' brother)is more handsome and richer than Chris and Chris hates him for that. Although, his older brother is so rich, that he'll do anything for him, even if he hates the task. Anyway, since Sabrina is a MacLean, she's very beautiful. Though, she doesn't obsess over how pretty she looks(because of her mother). As a MacLean, she also loves to torture people and see people get hurt physically and emotionally. So, in a way, Sabrina is sort of like Heather. She would be Heather, if it wasn't for her mother. Her mother is very kind and sweet...though, she goes insane every once in awhile. Sabrina is the same. She's mostly very sweet and kind like Snow White, but every once in awhile, she'll go insane. So, you don't want to mess with Sabrina. Especially with her fighting skills. Like I said, she loves people hurt, so when she was three, she went to a place that taught her how to fight. She's one of the best female fighters in the world, now. Sabrina is a very different and unique person. She's like Heather, Izzy, Bridget, (of course Chris)and Dawn combined. But, the reason she wants to be on the show is she wants a boyfriend. Almost everyone in the show ends up with someone else on that show, so Sabrina wants to find her match. Another thing, Sabrina is so beautiful that ALL men fall in love with her;whether geeky, evil, or a supermodel. Although, Sabrina went on many dates in her past and none of them are for her. She wants someone who understands her craziness, evilness, and kindness;not just because she's beautiful on the outside. Anyway, Sabrina thought she finally found her guy when she was watch her Uncle's show. Mal. He's hot, evil, crazy, not kind, but Sabrina can arrange that. So, Sabrina fell in love with cruelest guy ever. Out of all the guys, she chose him. Although, Mal was destroyed on the season finale. That made Sabrina sad...but she still wanted to be in the next season of Total Drama, just for fun.

Day 1

Starts out with strangers in a plane. Uncle told me we're going on a new island, since the last island blew up. I can't wait for this year's season. I wonder what it's going to be like!

"Aaah! Aaah!" Singing? I turn towards the music and see a girl dressed up as Snow White.

"Uh, there's no singing in this season, just to let you know." I interrupted.

"But there always needs to be singing!"

"Then can you sing After Ever After 2?" Jon Cozart is my celebrity crush! Although, he's not crazy or evil...he's still awesome!

"After Ever After...2?"

"You know: Tiana sinks like a brick, Cinderella is sick, Elsa's castle is melting quick, and Mulan has a...um, lot of self esteem." Snow White looked confused. I then saw a guy with purple hair. The new villain.*sigh*Mal was so much better. I wish he was back. Father even made a clone of Mal for me, I was that upset. But, he wasn't the same. Literally, Mal wasn't evil, he was actually good! I then saw a, um, wizard? Well, he was dressed as a wizard. The only wizard I look up to is Gandalf and Dumbledore. No one else! Beardo is good at sound effects. I asked him to laugh evilly. He sounded like Dracula it was that good! Then, there was Topher. Uncle drives me insane sometimes, so Topher is driving me more insane. Worst of all, he's flirting with me!*shudder*Mal, where are you!? Also, there's a girl named Scarlett. She seems nice. I think of her as the new Cameron, but whatever. She could be someone else. I also like the superstition guy. The guy afraid of zombies, Shawn. He could be a great friend. I just hope he doesn't fall in love with me. Almost all guys do. Anyway, I hear this guy named Dave talking and saying

"Why did I even enter in this game?! Chris is so mean and terrible and..." Whenever someone talks mean about Uncle, it means they're talking about me, too. So, I grab him by the shirt, have fire in my eyes and yell

"Don't you dare talk about my uncle that way! Ever! Understand?!"

"Y-Yeah! Sir, er, ma'am." I let go of his shirt as I took a deep breath as everyone was staring at me.

"I...sorry." I then walk away sort of awkwardly. Everyone always thinks I'm like Mike with multi personality disorder, but I don't! This is who I am! Evil, beautiful, kind, shy, and insane!*sigh*I'm so different...I just want to fit in. The new villain, or Max(he copied his name from Mal probably :( ), then came up to me and said

"So, you're the niece of Chris?" I nodded,

"That means you have some evil inside of you." I nodded sadly,

"Together, we could rule the world!"

"No thanks." I say as a familiar face walks in. Uncle.

"Hello, and welcome to our new island!" Uncle than explained that we're jumping out of the plane with parachutes, although some of them are rigged.

"That's classic, uncle. I thought you were going to do something more dangerous."

"Yeah, but your stupid, I mean, kind father took away most of my money." Father always hated uncle. I don't know why. Uncle hates father because he's richer, handsomer, bossier, and even took the love of Chris' life away. Chris would do anything for father only because he has money and my mother. I hate father! I feel so bad for uncle! Anyway, Topher starts fanboying that my uncle is here. What does Topher see in uncle?! Anyway, without hesitating, I cartwheel to a parachute, pick it up, and jump out of the plane. First one to jump out! I put my parachute on and my parachute isn't rigged! It's an actual parachute! I then thought I could have a relaxing time slowly falling down, but Topher had to show up.

"So, you're Chris' niece."

"That's right. What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say that you're an angel falling from heaven." Ugh. And Topher's parachute isn't rigged either. Darn. But, while I was falling, I saw a pair of twins. But one twin was being a barrel, and the other was as innocent as Sarah Good(long story). I found out there names are Amy and Samy. Although, Samy's name is really Sammy, but everyone calls her Samy, as if she was just a second Amy. I feel so bad for her. Anyway, everyone lands...just lands(I can't really say safely). Well, Chris split the teams and I'm on Floating Salmon. A weird name...but whatever. Anyway, uncle tells us the challenge. We have to get pieces guarded by chef so we can build a shelter. Also, Amy, Samy, Jasmine(she's from Australia and is very tall), Max, Rodney(he's from a farm...doesn't seem very smart), Scarlett, and Topher are on my team. Well, as my team start getting pieces, I go behind Chef and startle him. I couldn't help but laugh. Curse you father for giving me this evil side! Anyway, I clear my throat and say

"Hi, Chef. How are you?"

"I'm okay, Sabrina. You know how your uncle is."

"Yeah. I wish uncle was richer than father. You would probably get paid more."

"He would probably just keep the money for himself."

"If I was your boss, I would share my money. Like, if I win the money on Total Drama. I would split my money with the runner ups." Only if the runner ups were kind. That's the only thing I left out. Topher than magically appeared, put his hands on my shoulders, and said

"Chris, you're amazing! You're puns are hilarious, and both you and your niece are beautiful."

"Thank you, Topher." Chris said happily. I just shrugged Topher's hands off the shoulders and grab pieces for the shelter without Chef even noticing me. He's not senpai xD. I'm sure nobody on this island would ever get that joke. Anyway, I got fifty pieces for my team until someone stopped me. Remember the guy dressed as a wizard? I found his name was Leonard, but what happened was he said to his team mate

"Fly, you fools!" Than, he went up to Chef and cried

"You shall not-" A tennis ball hit him in the stomach and head, but I laughed so hard. I love references, and that one, I got!

"*giggles*Awesome reference, Leonard! Gandalf is awesome*laughs*" I cried. I suddenly regretted saying that because I could see in his eyes that he fell in love with me. CAN'T I JUST MAKE ONE GUY FRIEND THAT DOEN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH ME?! As a MacLean, this is an awful curse! The only guy I want to fall in love with me is Mal, but he's gone!*sigh*I then walk towards my team and just look sad.

"What's wrong, love? You're such a great help! We'll win like a kangaroo against a snail!" Jasmine said.

"It's nothing. Just...love problems."

"Oh, so you fell from the help. With who?"

"I don't think you know him. And it's okay, just keep leading the team." And Jasmine did. Jasmine is awesome! She's leading our team to victory! Anyway, Uncle says we have to build our fort now. Jasmine said we should build a fort in the tree. That would be awesome! We would be like Ewoks! :D So, we built our fort and won. The other team built a wizard tower, which is cool, but it got destroy by random moose. I'm looking at uncle for the random moose. Well, while our team was celebrating, Sammy wanted a high five from me. I was about to high five her, but Amy shoved Sammy out of the way and high fived me. I then slapped Amy in the face, helped Sammy up, and gave a high five to Sammy. Amy is a jerk;and the more she acts like a jerk, the more slaps she'll get. Well, Beardo, the guy who has the awesome evil laugh/sound effects, was out. I thought he could actually be a friend of mine, but no.*sigh*When will I ever get a guy friend?

Day 2

I heard noise, so I got up, and ready to fight, but it was only Jasmine.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Why are you up so early?"

"I was going to get breakfast."

"Oh! Can I help?"

"Sure. Four hands are better than two." Then, while Jasmine and I were leaving, Amy said

"Oh, do you guys need help?"

"Sure." Amy then pushed Sammy out and said

"Here you go." I wanted to slap Amy again, but she was gone. At least I have two kind people by my side.

"Hey...Sierra?"

"Wrong season. I'm Sabrina."

"Sabrina. Thanks for slapping Amy in the face. I've wanted to o that for a long time, but...I always think it's too mean."

"No problem. I know a barrel when I see one."

"Barrel?"

"Who are you?" We turn towards Jasmine talking, and see zombie guy! The guy that's afraid of zombie. I think his name is Shawn. He seems to know references...maybe. Perhaps he could be a good guy friend.

"I'm Shawn. I'm on the other team."

"Crikey! Look at all the berries you have!"

"Yeah, when zombies are around, I'm ready. I know all the survival skills. Including getting food."

"I know! I have two-hundered plants that can fight zombies when they attack! My father made scientists make them! I've been ready for a zombie attack for four years!" I said.

"Wow! Really?! I'll need to go to your house when zombies start popping out of the ground! Later!" And Shawn went away. A great guy friend, here I come! I also could see in Jasmine's eyes that she fell for the help too. Anyway, after finding some berries, I spy on the other team. There's a girl named Sky that's awesome. She's the leader in their team and she's athletic as I am. Sky could be a good friend too. The guy who insulted uncle, Dave, was on their team too. He thinks he's in a nightmare because this place is so unusual. Dave will never get it. Well, uncle calls the teams to come and tells us the challenge. Grease obstacle while riding on greasy pigs. That's basically it. Seems easy enough. Well, there's too many people on our team, so I have to work with, ugh, Topher. He's flirting with me until our team mate hands us our greasy pig. Topher carries the pig just because

"Ladies don't deserve grease on them." Ugh! I'm a MacLean, not a lady! Anyway, Shawn is next to us and has his team's greasy pig. The pig is gnawing on his head and he's freaking out. Probably thinks he's a zombie pig. So, I help him and get the pig off of his head. Topher is very confused with this, but Shawn says

"Thanks! I thought I was dead meat!"

"No problem! But, sorry for this next move!" We're near a cliff with a zip line, so I shove Shawn off the cliff. Thank goodness he lands in water. I have to not get eliminated, but fit in with everyone at the same time, so that's why I pushed him off.

"Good move, beautiful!" Topher called while strapping himself and the pig on the zip line. I ignore Topher and get myself and the other team's pig to the other side. I then hand the pig to Sugar, a pageant girl, as she says

"Who are you?"

"Sabrina MacLean, here's your pig, now go!" Sugar hesitates, but takes the pig and goes. Topher than says

"Why'd you help the other team? I'm not angry with you, I'm just confused."

"I don't want to just be an evil MacLean. I want to be kind to everyone."

"Well, if you want to be kind with me, then you would give me kiss."

"Exactly why I'm not giving you a kiss." I say as I watch the team's pig get passed on to team mate to team mate until Jasmine finishes and wins the obstacle. Leonard's wizard powers didn't work this time, but we won, so oh well! But, I do say

"Better luck next time, Gandalf." Even if the "great" wizard is in love with me, he's still pretty cool, so I'll be friendly to him. Even if Leonard is eliminated. When he's shot out of the failure canon, he yells

"I LOVE YOU, SABRINA MACLEAN!" Ugh. But, I realized that Sugar was in love with Leonard. So, she said

"Wait, Sabrina?...Sabrina?! Ugh! I'LL KILL HER!" Whoops! Looks like I made a new enime.

Day 3

Jasmine, Sammy, and I get breakfast again. Jasmine then says

"You know, Sammy, you don't have to come with us all the time."

"Oh, do you want me to leave? That's fine."

"No! Sammy we're trying to say that when Amy is bossing you around, you should stand up for yourself."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Also, we want to be your friends, love." Jasmine said.

"Really? I mean, I don't have many friends. Everyone at school thinks Amy is better."

"Everyone is intimated around me." Jasmine said while punching a tree. The tree fell down and berries fell too.

"Yeah, and I just want to fit in. But family always shoves its way in. We're all misfits and friends."

"Friends forever!" The three of us high fived each other. Then, I say Shawn coming towards us, so I said

"Sammy, come with me, I see more berries." I was trying to get Shawn and Jasmine together, and it worked! Shawn likes Jasmine;Jasmine likes Shawn;I actually have a guy friend! He won't fall in love with me! I then celebrated a little too hard. That sort of broke the romance between Jasmine and Shawn.

"Oh, uh...sorry." I then joined Sammy and she giggled. Well, when the three of us brought our food, Snow White came over and started singing a random song.

"Come on! Can't you sing After Ever After 2?!"

"I don't know how that goes. Can you teach me?"

"Sure. First, Mulan sings: After saving China, I went home alone! I was feeling conflicts, in my lower zone! I've dressing like a guy for months, now I'm losing all control. I think I am a guy, in my soul! I wanna be a man-"

"No singing!" Uncle yelled from the intercom. Singing was for the third season, but after that, no one sung again. At least my team thought my singing was good, and Topher was clapping his hands together, as if I was doing a jig, or playing the violin really well.

"I'll teach you the rest of the song later." I whispered to Snow White. Snow White is really kind. I guess we could be friends. Then, when Snow White left, Rodney said

"Thanks Sabrina, Jasmine, and Amy for getting breakfast."

"Amy didn't help! I did!" Sammy yelled.

"No, I helped by making you get the food."

"It's always you! Why can't it be ME for a change!?" Amy then started crying, but I could tell she was faking it. Amy's a barrel. I'm glad Sammy stood up for herself. But, everyone else feels bad for Amy. Ugh, if we lose, she is so gone! Also, when Rodney first came to this island, he fell in love with Jasmine. Then he fell in love with Amy. And then he fell in love with Jasmine again. I feel bad for Rodney. He's in the same situation as I am...sort of. I just want Rodney to see Jasmine and Shawn kiss so he'll stop bothering Jasmine. Well, after breakfast, I was spying on the other team, but saw Topher head towards uncle. What is he planning? So, I follow Topher and Topher said

"Man, Chris, you're starting to look old. I think the tv program will fire you and hire someone younger...unless you put more makeup on."

"But I'm only thirty years old. The tv program seriously doesn't think I'm too old, right?" Uncle said nervous. Topher is trying to kick uncle off his show! I need to stop him! So, I walk up to Topher and uncle and say

"Good morning Topher, uncle. Say, uncle, you look like a teenager without pimples! A movie star! You look better than father!"

"Aw, thanks Sabrina. You always know what to say." Uncle walks away as Topher gives me a confused and angry face.

"What's wrong, Topher? Failed at destroying my uncle?" I walked away proud as I could see Topher's angry face.*giggle*Sometimes the evil side is fun. Well, uncle called the teams and he told us the challenge for today. We'll have balloons to throw at the other team. But, the balloons are filled with "surprises". I sort of laughed seeing Snow White thinking that the surprises were good. Well, uncle says to grab as many balloons as you can. I grabbed ten. Well, I went solo. The first people are Max and Scarlett. But, their on my team, so I can't hit them. Although, they're working together on an evil invention. I knew something about Scarlett was off. She's evil too. I still think Mal is better, though! I just want to throw a balloon at both of them and yell that Mal is a better villain. But, that would probably get me eliminated. So, I start walking away from them. There's one thing I'm confused about. Is Max and Scarlett and thing? Sax? Or Mcarlett? I don't know, I'll work on it later. I also saw Dave and Sky. They're obviously a couple. They're like Mike and Zoey. Save! Or Dky. I really need to work on shipping names. Anyway, I hit them both with balloons.

"Sorry! I ship you guys, though!" I yelled. I'm sure nobody knows what shipping is, so I don't care yelling that. I then ran away and saw Topher talking with uncle away. Uncle ran away before I could save him. Apparently, he's getting more mosistrarisr on his face. I'm going to destroy Topher so hard! That's why I was happy to see Dave throwing a balloon at Topher. Snails were all over Topher!*chuckles evilly*That's what he gets for messing with a MacLean. I also saw Shawn. He is **good** at this game. Shawn is really good at surviving out in the wild. He was spying on people and hitting balloons just like me. Shawn is awesome! I then see Jasmine, Sammy, and Amy. I seem next to them and say

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Sammy has the last balloon. We're going to go throw it at a someone."

"Well, actually it's my balloon. I just wanted Sammy to hold it." Amy said. Jasmine and I gave her an angry look as I realized that I lefted my balloons on the ground when I threw two at Dave and Sky! I hope the balloons fell into the right hands...well, the four of us(we couldn't get Amy to go away :/)were on top of a small cliff. Ready to throw it. When Sugar was under us, I said

"Quick, Sammy! Throw the balloon at Sugar!" I'm sort of scared at Sugar now...ever since I became her enemy. But, Amy grabbed the balloon and said

"I want to throw it!"

"No!" Sammy yelled back. The siblings started fighting over the balloon as Jasmine and I tried to get them to settle down. Then, the balloon explode in all of our faces. Ew. Bubble gum. Uncle then announced that we lost. Yes! I mean, too bad. Good bye, Amy. I hope. Well, when I was spying on teams(and got the bubble gum off of me)I saw Sammy sitting sadly outside. She was about to eat an apple until Amy grabbed it and said

"I told everyone that this loss was all your fault. Good bye, sister*giggles evilly*." I feel so bad for Sammy. Amy even took Sammy's apple away. If Sammy was Apple Guy, Amy would be dead now. I should do that sometime. Get Apple Guy to be real...wait, I see Sammy happy. What's to be happy about?

"No, sister. It's you to say good bye to." What?...*gasp*The apple! It's posionness! Oooh. Sammy, you are so awesome. So, at the elimination place, I voted Amy off, but of course everyone besides Jasmine, Sammy, and I voted Sammy off. So, uncle was at the suspense part, and keeping us waiting on who's out. Amy or Sammy. But, Amy finished Sammy's apple and her throat swells up. She can't talk! So, when uncle says that Sammy is out, Sammy says

"Too bad, Sammy. Better luck next time." So, uncle fires Amy off the island without Amy saying a word! Both Jasmine and I are proud of Sammy for standing up to herself. :D

Day 4

So, I'm so glad that Sammy gets to stay and Amy doesn't. Although, everyone except Jasmine and I know that Amy is Sammy. So, that means Sammy has to act like Amy to stay on this island, which sucks, but Sammy says that as long as Jasmine and I are on the island, she'll survive. So, Jasmine, Sammy, and I are getting breakfast again and of course, we see Shawn. Jasmine flirts a bit, but Shawn runs away. I follow him and find out that he's afraid that Jasmine could turn into a zombie, because that's what happens in movies. But, I say 'Shawn! Get together with Jasmine this second! Jawn!' So, I sneak up to him, tap his shoulder, and he zooms up a tree.

"Oh. It's just you, Sabrina. I thought you were a zombie."

"No, no zombies yet.*sigh*Shawn, I know that you and Jasmine have a thing going on. You both like each other."

"Wait, Jasmine likes me?! Awesome!-I mean, she might turn into a zombie."

"That's in the movies and Thriller. Do you really think Michael Jackson turned into a zombie?!"

"Y-yeah..."

"*sigh*Shawn, my parents are both movie stars, so I know that all those zombies have make up on. They're just humans with make up! When real dead zombies come out of the soil beneath us, then I'll let you know and our survival skills will kick those zombies' heads off until they're all gone and all humans, including Jasmine, are safe." I hope that speech worked. Apparently, it did.

"Thanks, Sabrina. I still think zombies are out there, but you made me realize that Jasmine is so good with survival skills that she'll never become a zombie." Okay, well, that wasn't my point, but whatever. So, while we were having breakfast, I told Jasmine what I told Shawn and she laughed almost the time. Jasmine thinks the zombie thing is a joke, but...as long as Jawn is still alive, I'm fine. But, I found out that Rodney fell in love with Scarlett. Then he fell in love with "Amy". Man, Rodney needs help. Well, uncle called us and the teams come. I realized that Sugar hates Snow White even more then she hates me for some reason. So, she pushed Snow White into mud just because she hates her. Poor Snow White. I wish to punch Sugar in the face. Also, while uncle was explaining the challenge, Topher had to say

"Chris, you're a master at plans, but I still think someone younger has better ideas."

"Yes. Thanks, Topher." Uncle said annoyed. Yes! Uncle is annoyed and knows what's up with Topher! Uncle is careful and thinks Topher is annoying and bad. So, the challenge is basically truth or dare, except you have to wear...shock collars. Uncle! Ugh, I'll kill him! I'll sue him! He knows my secret when I get shocked! He just WANTS to humiliate me, doesn't he?!*takes deep breath*Okay, okay, I can make this. I won't get my family get in the way again. I'm going to stand up to myself just like Sammy or just like Mike when he took control of his personalities. Also, if you get truth, a chicken is going to see if you're lying or not. Wow, uncle, wow. Well, Sammy's first and she gets truth. Her question is

"Who is the person you hate most?" Oh no! Sammy's trapped! The person she hates most is Amy, but she is Amy! If she lies, the chicken will know and we'll get electrocuted! So, Sammy says

"Amy. I hate Amy the most." People start getting confused until Jasmine said

"Amy, you don't have to hate yourself just because of Sammy." Our team mates then understood, but said that Amy is better than Sammy. Ugh! This team is so mean! Anyway, Rodney's next with a truth and his question is

"Who do you think is the prettiest woman on this island?" Of course, Rodney couldn't tell so he said

"Uh, Sugar!" The chicken zapped us. Rodney! Don't you know what happens to me?! I lose my sanity when I get zapped with eletricate! Curse my family DNA! Although, Sugar says

"That chicken is lying! I AM the prettiest woman on this island!" Everyone rolls their eyes as it's Sky's turn. She had a dare and it was to drink a giant bottle of water in less than thirty seconds. Of course, she's drinking slowly, but Shawn then shakes the bottle and explode it in Sky's face.

"*laughs*" I mean, ugh! My sanity is already going away! I become evilly insane if I get shocked more. Well, next is Max and he has truth. His question is

"What is your greatest fear?"

"I fear nothing." Of course, we get zapped and that was a lie. My eye is starting to twitch and everything is starting to look weird. Mmm...uncle! Stop this! Anyway, I'm going to find out what Max fears even if it's the last thing I do*laughs*. So, Shawn got a dare and it was to pick his nose and whip the snot on the person next to him. Which was Dave. Dave started running away, but Shawn purposely sneezed on his whole team, mostly on Dave. xD I had to laugh! And you should've seen the team's faces! Then, Sugar tried to kill Snow White because she made her angry somehow.

"*laughs*Better you than me!" I yelled.*takes deep breath*Uncle, you'll pay for this*laughs crazily*. Well, Rodney kept getting truth and he kept lying, so by the end of that, my sanity was gone. Like, when Sugar had to eat a spider, I said

"Uncle! Toss me a spider! I'm hungary!" It was so humiliating! Then, it was my turn and I got truth.

"Sabrina, if you could bring anybody back to life;who would it be?"

"*laughs crazily*Isn't it obvious, uncle?! I had a crush on him for the past year! Then he had to die on this stupid show! I would bring back Mal, Mike's evil personality! Mal is the evilest guy in the world and I fell for him! Me! Daughter of two movie stars likes the evilest guy in the world! Now get these shock collar off of me! You know I lose my sanity when I get shocked!*laughs crazily*" I then started punching and hurting everybody, and even uncle. I gave uncle a black eye! Finally, I ran into the woods like a wolf and was gone for the night. I got my shock collar off of me and I howled like a wolf, to let everyone know I'm gonna be gone for the night. Although, I did spy on who was out. Rodney got out because apparently he cost us the game. Don't worry about me, I'll come back. My sanity comes back after the night. So, I'll just act like a wolf until sunrise.

Day 5

*yawn*Good morning, sanity! I have my sanity back. I usually lose it for the night and then get it back the next day. So, I walked around and saw Sammy and Jasmine getting breakfast. They looked like they didn't trust me at first, so I said

"No, it's okay, I'm back.*sigh*Stupid family DNA. Uncle knows that I go insane when I get shocked with elecrited! I'm sorry I hurt you guys and everyone on the team." Jasmine and Sammy looked at each other as if they had the same question, then they both looked at me and smiled. Jasmine said

"So, who's this Mal fellow?" Ugh! That's right! I admitted I liked Mal to everyone in the world!*hands turns into fits*Uncle is SO going to pay for this!

"Mal was on Total Drama last season. He was the villain, but...he's just so awesome! I feel like he understands me. Even if we never met. Then he was destroyed and now he's gone." A tear ran down my face as Sammy said

"Come on, let's go back to the team and let them know you have your sanity back." I smiled as my friends helped me back to the team. When I got back, the team looked scared, and then I said

"I'm sorry, everyone. Uncle knows that I lose my sanity when I get electrified. He wanted this to happen. Sorry if any of you got hurt."

"Luckily you didn't punch me in the face, probably cause you care." Topher said. I rolled my eyes as the team forgave me. Anyway, after the little love fest, I went spying on the other team. I saw Dave and Sky. Aaah! Save! I love shipping people together and Save is one of the couples I ship. So, I was watching them until I felt something touch my back. I jumped, but didn't make any noise. I turned around and saw Max. Ugh, what does he want?

"So, you're a MacLean AND you know Mal...can you PLEASE teach me something evil!?" Max sort of shouted.

"Shh! I'm not telling YOU anything. If you want help with evil, go to Scarlett."

"Scarlett, huh?" And Max was off. Gosh, that little twerp got Save suspicious about me. Well, uncle called us and he looks...different. His face is frozen into a smile! Uncle! STOP LISTENING TO TOPHER! Even when I'm trying to help him, he never listens. So, I slap myself in the face and say

"Uncle. The tv program just wants someone who'll be cruel. They don't care about the outside. They care about your cruel, evil heart."

"Indeed. The inside was way more important!" Snow White said.

"Yeah, the more ugly you look on the outside, the better." Topher said. Ugh. How many twerps are on this island?! I feel bad for Chef. He had to deal with this for six seasons! So, uncle tells us the challenge. We'll be walking on a dock and grab this batter thingy. Then, we got to carry it to the other side(while hitting the other team)and try to make three Xs with the batter thingys.

"Wait...where's Shawn?" Jasmine asked. I looked at the other team and realized Shawn's not there! Where'd he go?!

"If Shawn doesn't come back soon, he'll get eliminated!" Jasmine gulps. Aw, I feel so sorry for Jasmine. It would be as if Mal was missing...although, he would probably show up randomly and blow up the docks or something. So, first, so get Sammy to go out and get something. The other team sends Sugar. I know what they're both thinking. Sugar pretends Sammy is either me or Snow White, and Sammy pretends Sugar is Amy. So, it's sort of a tie...until uncle cries

"This is boring...Chef, get the scuba bear out!" Scuba bear? Then, a bear that came out of the water appeared and smaked Sugar into the water. Well, Sammy gets the pole thing to our side, but the bear shows that he's watching us. Then, he goes back in the water. Classic, uncle, classic. So, now it's Snow White vs Max, but Scarlett tosses Max an elcrece eel, so Snow White is electrified. Poor Snow White! If that was me, I would be living as a wolf again! Well, Dave helps Snow White out of the water, and he sees her shoe floating in the water. So, he picks it up and puts the shoe on her foot. No! What does he think he's doing?! Snow White now likes Dave! NOOOO! SAVE! I need to get Snow White to not like Dave, but how?! I'll think of a plan later;for now, I'm trying to comfort Jasmine. She's still worried about Shawn. Shawn, you zombie fearer, where are you? Well, Snow White vs Max went out again and tried to get a pole as scuba bear comes up. Scuba bear knocks Max off no problem, but Snow White starts singing to the bear, which, the bear likes at first, until Uncle crys

"Stupid bear! Eat the girl, not listen to her!" So, he threw a rock at scuba bear, and the bear started coming over to uncle and, well, destroying him.

"This is what you get for not letting Snow White sing, uncle!" I cry. Topher than yells if he can be the new host, but I push him in water and say to my team mates

"I still have my sanity, this is just family business." Everyone understood, mostly because they didn't want to get pushed into water. So, anyway, it's my turn and I'm against Snow White since uncle got angry from the bear incident, so Snow White has to try again. So, I cry

"Snow White! I'll teach you some more of After Ever After Two now! Uncle, you can't stop me! You owe me for my sanity!"

"...Fine." Uncle mumbled.

"There is no snow on the mountain tonight, just sulfur in the air. A kingdom of green house gases, only Bill Nye seems to care. My town is melting, breaking off into the sea. It's time I show the strength of an evil queen. With Germany and Putan too, I'll free the penguins, and throw you in a zoo. We're going green by spilling red. And if you're not dead;I built a hoard of evil snowmen. They're gonna take over the world. Let it snow! Let it snow! Now fox news will need heat lamps! Let it snow! Let it snow! I hope you consecrate in camp! I don't care, who I have to slay. Let my troops march ooonn! The cold's coming back and it's here to stay!" While I was singing, I was bouncing everyone, and even knock Snow White in the water. When I finished, there was a silence until uncle clapped and said

"That was an awesome song! You're welcome to sing! As for you*uncle points at Snow White*you're not allowed to sing or you're automatically going in the canon." Well, my team mates think the song is weird, but Max's eyes sparkled. Man! Stop getting guys to fall in love with me! Anyway, Shawn returned and it was his turn or he'll get eliminated, but, he's against Jasmine. I don't want to see a ship fight! That's torture! But, I had to watch and see the romance. I stand correct, there was no romance. Shawn ran up to Jasmine and yelled

"ZOMBIE!" And he pushed Jasmine off just like that. A tear literally ran down my face as I saw Jawn no more. Well, I helped Jasmine up and said

"Are you okay?"

"No...It hurts...so I'm going to stop listening to my heart so it doesn't hurt!" Well, the team's are tied and Sammy's up. But, when Sammy was half way there, a creature pops up and attacks Sammy. We then find out that the creature is Amy! What is she doing here?! Jerk! So, Sammy and Amy are fighting like siblings as it's reminding uncle and I of family reunions. This is literally how our family reunions are. We're just cruel to each other and act like siblings. That's basically our family sport. Man, I hate my family so much. I'm the only one kind. So, the other team wins because of Amy and Sammy fighting. So, while our team was walking to the elimination place, I found out that Shawn learned that he's going to listen to his heart from now own...but Jasmine isn't. Jawn is dead. :( Also, Sax(Max and Scarlett)is dead. Max fell in love with me and Max treats Scarlett like a sidekick. This is the worst day ever! Two, maybe even three, ships died today! So, I don't vote for anyone, I'm too sad, but Jasmine, Amy, and Sammy are the only ones without marshmallows. My friends are in trouble! Amy better get out! Well, it turns out that Amy is out...with Sammy. Poor Sammy, she was a great friend. I hope she has a happy ending...

Day 6

Well, Jasmine is so bummed out that Sammy's gone and Shawn pushing her off that she's not getting breakfast. So, I go and get breakfast and then spy on some people. First, I check uncle. At least his face is back to normal.

"Morning, uncle! How are you?"

"Well, I took your advice and I'm hating Topher. My evil niece seems to be always right. :)" Uncle said happily. I wonder why he's so happy. I haven't seem him this happy since he saw mother at the family reunion. Well, I start to spy on the other team, but see Max and Scarlett on the way. Max is really mean to Scarlett. I feel bad for her. I know how to feel when a twerp is annoying you. Anyway, I saw Dave and he made a picnic for Sky. So romantic! Also, Dave's in love land. He doesn't care about anything but Sky. That's the kind of man I want. But so far, Mal is the only one. I also saw Sugar and Sky talking. Sugar told Sky a whole bunch of lies. Sugar's evil! Then, I went back to Dave and saw Snow White coming in. No! Snow White, get out of here! I want to see Save! So, Snow White and Dave talk until Dave says

"No, this picnic is for Sky." That broke Snow White's heart. She started crying and Dave didn't even notice. He really is in love land. Then, Sky finally came to the picnic and-

"Campers! Time for the next challenge!" Uncle! He stopped the romance! Ugh! Sometimes I regret helping family. Maybe I should let Topher take his job. Also, while we were waiting for Dave and Snow White(not really sure where they are), Shawn came up to Jasmine with a bunch of flowers. Aww! But, Jasmine threw the flowers on the ground and started yelling angrily at him. If only Jasmine could understand guys, then Jawn would be alive. Although, on the other team, Snow White returned sad and Sky noticed, so...

"What's wrong?"

"Dave made a picnic for you. He really likes you."

"Really? Ah, I mean, I'm sorry, uh..." Sky was smiling. Whoo! Save! So, Dave came back and uncle explained the challenge. We had to get a coin from a monkey and put the coin in a vending machine. So, the monkeys run away and each team is chasing their monkey. But, Topher leaves.

"I'll be back, I have some errands!"

"Errands?! Topher, you get back here-"

"Sabrina, boys don't matter. The challenge does." Topher better not mess up Uncle's job. He's lucky that my friend is in pain. Well, I chose the wrong person to follow. Topher got uncle's cellphone! I don't know what he's done with it, but I'll get my revenge later. So, I go with Jasmine and we lost the coin on a tree of monkeys. Monkeys everywhere. Jasmine and I don't know what to do until Scarlett and Max come. Scarlett says we need to do monkey sees monkey do. And, we do monkey see monkey do with the monkeys and we eventually get the coin back. But, we all get stuck in a trap.

"I bet Sky did this!" Jasmine cried.

"No, it was I. The evil and powerful Max!" Max cried. Ugh! Where's Mal when you need him?!

"No one can escape! No one!" Max cried. I rolled my eyes and got my pocket knife out. I was able to get all of use out.

"Well, that makes sense, evil can get out of an evil plan." Max said while flirting. I ignored him as Topher said

"Hey, Sabrina, you'll love the host of this show no matter what, right?" I ignore Topher too, but I need to know what Topher did to uncle's phone. Also, when our team almost got to the vending machine, I saw Sugar put her arm, um...let's just say she's very disgusting. But, being disgusting got her team the coin. Jasmine was running as fast as she could towards the vending machine, but Sugar threw the coin towards the vending machine, knocked our team's coin, and went into the vending machine. We lost. Which twerp should I vote off? Max or Topher? Turned out to be Max because he got to the point of putting his arm around my shoulder. So, at the elimination place(the other team was there too for some reason), uncle said

"Max is out."

"What?! I will have my revenge on you even if it's the last thing I do, Chris MacLean!"

"Hold the phone, Max. I got a note that said Ella sung. So, she's out." Aw, poor Snow White...wait...Ella? Her name was Ella?! THAT'S MY WORST ENEMIES' NAME!

"Good riddance, Ella." I said in a mean way. You don't know what Ella did. I don't care who it is, as long as she has the name Ella, I'll hate her. I'm glad **Ella** is gone. Why did I teach her After Ever After Two?! At least I'll get to teach uncle, the teams, and everyone watching this show. There is bad news to this, though. One, two twerps are still here. Max and Topher. Second, remember Sugar saying she wanted to kill me? Well now that **Ella's** gone, she'll try to kill me! I'll need to keep an eye on Sugar if I want to stay alive.

Day 7

So, I woke up to Max's screams. I laughed so hard when I saw Max. There was bugs all over him and his bed was on fire xD This twerp could have a comedy club and be successful. Also, I went spying on the other team and saw a lot of Save :D They were eating berries together until...Sugar came along. Why does everyone want to break ships apart?! I found out that Shawn hates Sugar as much as I do because he believes Dave and Sky can be together. Shawn is awesome. He's the first guy to ever be my friend and not fall in love with me! Oh, uncle's calling us. So, we go meet uncle and see...giant...hamster...balls. Aaah! I'm fangirling! This reminds me so much of Gravity Falls and Mabel and aaahh! So, before uncle even says a word, I jump into the giant sphere and yell

"I'M MABEL! :D" I hope we go to Fandom Land where I'll see Gandalf, Paint, and Mal! So, my other team mates get in as we fall down, what felt like, a cliff. But, I was so excited to see Mal that I didn't care! When we got out, we found out we were in a cave. I also found Jasmine was curled in a ball and shaking.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?"

"I-I'm clausetrophobici!" Jasmine then ran to a cave wall and yelled

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Uncle's face came on a TV as he actually tried to calm Jasmine down...in a kind way. Uncle was actually nice...for five seconds. So, our team gets night goggles and the other team gets nothing. I still think that's mean...only if father shared his money with uncle...so, anyway, the challenge is to get out of a cave. And, Sugar starts yelling and it's a cave-in. I help Jasmine get in a tunnel as Topher falls on top of us. When I got up, I found the way out was blocked. Why did I have to be with Topher?!*sigh*At least Jasmine's here...not leading us...ugh. I'll lead. So, I say

"Jasmine! Calm down! The faster we find a way out of here, the faster we won't be in a cave."

"Sabrina, you motivate so well...you could be a really good co-host." Topher said. I gave Topher a mean face as I helped Jasmine up. Also, we're wearing night goggles, so that's how we can see. Also, Topher's face is glued to uncle's phone. So, I take the phone out of Topher's hands and say

"Topher! This phone isn't helping with the challenge! Plus, this is my uncle's phone!"

"I know that. That's why I was going to return it to your uncle."

"No, you're not. I'm going to return it to him." And I continue walking while helping Jasmine. I should've let Topher had uncle's phone because now all he's doing is narrating everything I'm doing.*takes deep breath*When will all the twerps in my life end?! I feel like I'm in Corpse Party and I'm stuck with Topher. Just the thought of that made me scream and start running.

"Sabrina! What's wrong?!" Topher yelled as he was following me. I kept running away from stress as I saw a hole. I stopped just before I fell in.

"That is a bottomless hole." Uncle said as he appeared on a tv. Topher then fell into the hole as I said

"Topher! Can you here me!?"

"Yeah. I'm only about two feet below you." In confusion, I jump down and realize that it's a "bottomless" pit. I helped Jasmine down the pit as she took a deep breath and said

"Thanks for helping me, Sabrina. I think I can lead now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I think."

"Hey guys, there's a tunnel over here!" Jasmine and I go where Topher is as I look on uncle's phone and see bars!

"Guys, I'm getting bars on uncle's phone! This must be the way out!" Topher went through the hole as Jasmine said

"Are you serious?! Going in a small, cramped place like that?!"

"Come on, Jasmine, you can do it. For the team."

"...For the team." Jasmine and I went through the hole as we even took off our night vision googles;the sun was shining so much.

"We're almost there."

"AAAH! Abort! Abort! My face will get messed up!" Topher cried. He was heading back as Jasmine and I saw gophers.

"Aw! Topher, these guys couldn't hurt you at all."

"Yeah, we're getting out of here this way whether you like it or not." Jasmine said as she grabbed Topher. She held Topher as if he was a ram that vikings use. We got out using Topher's head;literally! xD I had to laugh. Jasmine is awesome at thinking of good ideas! Also, uncle was right next to us when we got on surface.

"What!? You're supposed to go through all the obstacles!" Soon, everyone showed up the wrong way. Nobody crossed the finish line. I didn't know there was a finish line. I guess I wasn't in reality at the time...so, everyone went to the elimination place as uncle said

"I'm going to make two players switch teams since nobody won. Max, I want you to switch teams." Yes! A twerp is off my team!

"And Sky, you'll switch teams also." Yes! Sky's on our team! Sky's awesome, but Save was just getting started. I could see sorrow in Dave's eyes. That made me sad. So sad that sky even asked

"What's wrong?"

"You don't know what ship means. You wouldn't understand."

"Everybody knows what ship means. It's a giant boat."

"Wrong..." I said as I started walking back to the tree house. Being a fangirl breaks your heart...especially when it comes to ships.

Day 8

I woke up, and saw Jasmine and Sky talking to each other.

"Dave is the enemy now. Winning is what matters now."

"...Yeah! You're right, Jasmine!"

"No! No! No!" I said as I got out of bed. Jasmine and Sky were both staring at me as I said

"This is so sad. Jawn is broken and now Save is broken. Ugh. I'm going to go spy on the other team." Geez, nobody ships here! Also, I felt my pocket and found out I still have uncle's phone! I probably forgot about it when the Max and Sky switched teams. I'll need to get this phone back to uncle after I spy on the other team. So, I found out that Sugar thinks Max is funny...man, she's really stupid. In fact, I haven't seen her plotting revenge on me...ever. I think she forgot about me. Well, that's good. I'd be eliminated if she remembers. I also saw Shawn and Dave talking. I feel so sorry for them. They both lost their love. Boys, have hope! I'll try to get you guys together! Because that's what shippers do. Uncle's going to pay after this show ends. He makes people's lives so miserable. And he likes doing it too. Oh, uncle's calling us, so I start running and see Topher. I stop running as he blocks my way.

"What do YOU want?!"

"Sabrina, I know you hate me. So I thought this could change your mind." Topher then kisses me on the lips. After four seconds, I push away and slap him, even if I'm blushing. I haven't had a kiss from a young teenage boy in a long time.

"Topher, I'm never going to love you! I'll never be your girlfriend! I hate you!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Ugh!" I start running away as I remember uncle's phone! I check my pocket and...it's gone. TOPHER! I'll have his head by the end of this show! So, I show up late as uncle says

"Sabrina, why is your face red? You didn't even go in the challenge." I was grumbling angrily and I probably looked like a red psycho, but I didn't care. I'm too angry at Topher! Then, Topher comes as uncle explains what's going on. We have to be quiet while walking through lions and snakes and be quiet while Chef launches pasta at you. Plus, a bear will attack you if you're hit with pasta. Topher then says

"Pasta isn't deadly. Looks like you're getting too old for this job. You're running out of ideas."

"Really? Well, one:" Uncle talked into a walkie talkie as pasta hit Topher. It got all over his face and hair. xD My face became normal just seeing Topher in pain.

"Two: You have to carry babies in this challenge. If you wake them, you're automatically eliminated. Say thanks to Topher for the brilliant idea." We each got a baby as everyone said angrily

"Thanks, Topher." Best day ever! Topher is being humiliated! And, I think the babies are cute. I'm calling mine Mal. He has that evil look in his eyes. Well, the team never split up and we had no problem with the first part. Sky even helped Dave a bit. I'm glad Sky wants to help Dave...but abandon him at the same time. At least she's help him. So, sorry, but I'm going to skip to the elimination place because it's too good! It was as if Mal just looked me in the eyes, kissed me on the cheek, and we robbed a bank! Twas that awesome! So, we lost and Topher was out(YES!), but he said that uncle was going to be eliminated because he talked to the producer and the producer said he can be the new host. But, uncle said that the producer was him. He was a fake producer. I was laughing so hard when I saw Topher's face. He was tricked so hard! And ONE TWERP IS GONE FOREVER! I celebrated that night;I don't care if the girls judged me. Oh yeah, and only girls are on my team! Jasmine, Sky, Scarlett, and I! Girl power! BEST..DAY..EVER on this show, I mean.

Day 9

Day one of Topher gone made uncle wake us up really early. I guess he wanted to celebrate too*yawn*. So, uncle woke up us for the challenge and to drink...I don't even know what that is for immortality. It smelled horrible and look like meatballs were in there. No way am I drinking this. Drinking this for immortality is the worst deal ever. So, I fake drink it. I pour it all under the table and got away with it. Sky is angry at uncle for the bad deal too. You get used to hating uncle...after awhile...I guess. Also, Save was crushed. Sky was so stressed that she yelled in Dave's face. Dave is so helpless in love land that I just want to help him. Uncle also tells Sky what she did to the whole world in his own words. I know uncle is cruel, it's in his DNA...just like me. He can't control it...most of the time. And uncle said love was stupid. Aw, that just made me cry...really, out loud I started crying because uncle said love is stupid. It's a really sad story. You know how I said uncle likes mother? Well, it's their story and how mother broke uncle's heart. It's like Snape and Lily basically...except mother didn't die...but it's just sad. So, back to reality, everyone was staring at me so I said

"Uncle, I understand your pain!*sniff*I don't mean to embarrass you, but dang it, only if father wasn't in the way! You and mother could be together!" I was so sad that I ran into the forest. I didn't want anyone to find me, so I hid on a tree. ;( This might be the worst season ever because ships are being destroyed. So, I cry until I hear someone below. I look down and see Dave. He sat under the tree and said

"Is Chris right? Is love really stupid? I don't know. Sky really doesn't like me. Nothing matters anymore." Poor Dave. When I first met him, he was being mean about uncle, but now he's taking uncle's tell. I want to help him...but be alone at the same time. After awhile, I saw...Jawn...Shawn helping Jasmine;holy cow;JAWN! They're running up the tree next to me as everyone else is chasing them. Shawn thinks their zombies and as the teammates get closer, Shawn says

"Jasmine, save yourself! Save yourself from the zombies! I'm going to give you some time to run away!" Shawn then jumped off the tree while everyone else fell. Everyone doesn't look so good. What was in that gross drink? Also, uncle says Jasmine won, as if I'm invisible, so I show up as uncle says

"Sabrina, you really think I still have a chance with your mother?"

"...Well, when father's out of the picture, then yes."

"Oh...love is so stupid!" Uncle said as I saw his heart broken. I feel so bad for him. And that night, Dave was eliminated...and Sky didn't show anything. Dave is gone...and so is Save. I officially don't ship them anymore. I was so bummed until I saw Jasmine kiss Shawn on the cheek. Jawn is alive again! YEAH! Just seeing that little kiss made me happy. Jasmine forgives Shawn and it's all thanks to hide and seek and that gross drink. :D

Day 10


End file.
